


Do You Love Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Miscommunication, Omega Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Top Allura (Voltron), Xenophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Allura have been dating for a while, though she acts like she's with her ex more than him.





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Keith doubting his relationship with Allura and having sex at the end.

Being half-galra has so many surprises. It's not like his mom fucked another alien, she fucked a human. A species the Galra haven't made contact with yet. It's stressful. One day you wake up and find slick running down your thighs or your eyes change color mid-orgasm.

 

It doesn't help when his supposed 'girlfriend’ wants nothing to do with him. They've been dating for months but no dates or even somewhat romantic moments have occurred. Apparently she's so busy. He knows that's bullshit as well. She's off having a spa date with Lance instead. Keith wouldn't be surprised if she's cheating on him. She kept putting off telling anyone. He's not allowed in her room as well. He gets that she would be protective of it but anyone else, even Lance, can enter and leave as they please? Is she fucking with him?

 

Keith could hear laughter between the paladins. And Allura. Allura and the paladins. Laughing. Keith looks up at the clock and realizes it's lunch already. Weird. Hunk was always the best at making meals and bringing everyone to the table each meal. Guess he forgot.

 

Keith laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. No one explained how hard love is. Everyone seems to have it easy dating but no one is half-alien and dating another alien who happens to be racist as well. It hurt.

 

Is Allura just bad at relationships? That's why Lance and her broke up. He doubts Lance is the bad boyfriend. He's heard nothing but good from all his girlfriends. Maybe Allura wants Lance back. It makes more sense. Aside from his ears he has all the qualities she wants in a man. Good-looking, nice, charismatic. The list could go on.

 

It's embarrassing to say but he's 18 and never had a partner. People have expressed a want to date him but after a week he was too much. Should he have been honest about his depression? Is it like when going to college and it's one thing to think about it but another to actually be going to college?

 

A knock on his door interrupts him. “Number 4, lunch is ready.” He knows. He knows lunch has been ready for a while now. The distance from the dining area, training room, and his room isn't that far either. They just didn't care until now. Maybe Shiro did. Maybe even Allura wondered a bit where he was. He doubts it at the same time.

 

She's too busy flirting with Lance. Hanging out with Lance. Being with Lance.

 

She's too busy dating Lance to be with her actual boyfriend.

 

Keith heard another knock and curses himself for zoning out again. “Okay. I'll be there soon.” He hears whispers from the other said that do not sound like Coran.

 

“Keith are you in here?” Allura. Of course. Allura is going to forcefully open the door and find him crying to himself because he's pathetic. He met Shiro by luck. He found the Blue Lion by luck.

 

Luck wasn't there when his pops died. Luck wasn't there when he was neglected. Luck wasn't there for his entire childhood. Why would it be here now?

 

The door opens to a scowling Allura. “Why did it deny my entrance?” Why does yours deny mine? Why is it me always in the wrong? Why bother trying anymore? It isn't until Allura is hugging him to her chest that he realizes he's crying. She holds him like a child in her arms, pulling him into her lap.

 

Her vaguely remembers his pops doing this when he scraped his knee. His pops would always be scolded by his co-workers for babying him. For actually treating him like a child.

 

Allura would make a great mother. Especially with Lance. They are adorable together. They have similar interests, both are beautiful, understand each other. The list goes on. Keith? Keith and Allura have nothing in common aside from a stubborn personality. If the two go on a date what would they talk about?

 

Galra. He knows the answer. She'll never go on a date with him since he's part Galra. She'll never want kids with him since they would be part Galra as well. A monster in her eyes. Do Galra have children? He's never seen one. Zarkon's ships don't seem like the best place for a child anyway.

 

“Why were you crying?”

 

I think you're cheating on me. I think everyone hates me and is in on it. You're going to drop me off in the middle of space to die alone.

 

“What are we?” She stops stroking his hair for a few seconds.

 

“We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Obviously.”

 

Obviously. Does she not know how to date? What did Lance and her do in the months they dated?

 

“It's not so obvious like Lance and I once were. Were. Okay? Lance and I are not dating. I would never date him again. His ears arena deal breaker.”

 

“I'm part-Galra. Isn't that a deal breaker for you though?”

 

Allura has Keith sit on her lap with his legs on either side. “Look at me. That is not why. I'm over that. You don't deserve to be looked down upon just because I don't like Galra.” Allura brings Keith's head down and kisses him.

 

It's different. She tastes like something sweet.

 

He normally doesn't like to think about kissing her. At first he did but slowly stopped. He thought she was cheating on him. Now that he hopes she's telling the truth maybe they can do this more. Him sitting on her lap making out with his girlfriend.

 

It always leads to sex in the end. Is it possible for her to shape shift but only to had a dick or something. Imagine all the possibilities. He realizes his mistake when slick tricks down his legs and soaks their clothes.

 

Allura breaks away and blushes. What is she embarrassed about? He's the one in the middle of heat on her lap. He soaked her dress not the other way around. If anyone, he should be embarrassed and turning a bright red.

 

“Keith, were you in heat when I came in?” Heat. He's in heat. He knows he should focus on Allura's voice and ride it alone but how? How could he ignore her in favor of her voice and pointless questions. The only questions she should be asking him is how much deeper she can go. How much more can he take.

 

“Keith, can you understand what I'm saying?” Keith nods unaware of what she actually is saying. All he hears is 'do you want to have sex’.

 

Keith pulls her forward kissing her as he touches her genitals hoping to speed the sex part up. He breaks apart for a moment to say “I want you to fuck and breed me however you want. I know you want to Princess.”

 

Allura has never had sex with a man. Her and her friends have fooled around once or twice. At the same point, is it really the same as a man if she's going to be doing the fucking? Will Keith do anything at all?

 

“How do you want to do this?” Keith lays down on the bed spreading his legs.

 

“How do you want me?” Allura holds her breath. How does she want him? Do they need a condom? Is he on birth control?

 

“I want you on your hands and knees. Close your eyes and never open them unless instructed to, okay?” Keith nods his head doing as instructed.

 

Alteans have uninteresting genitals. All Alteans shape shift to sexual needs so overtime the use of a vaginal opening like the Galra have went to waste. Now it’s a two holes for bathroom needs. So her confusion on where the fuck is Keith expecting anything to go makes logical sense.

 

Trial and error makes the tail as the saying says.

 

Allura followed the trail of slick and inserted one finger. Warmth. Allura immediately inserts and second and then a third making Keith pant and whine. Pleasure and pain coarse through his body making his eyes roll back.

 

There is a million choices of what to fuck Keith with. Tentacles are a basic choice she found it. Lance mentioned something like hentai before, which isn’t even an accurate tentacle creature but humans are sort of adorable so there’s a pass.

 

Allura decides on various genitals, starting with a a tentacle. That was Lance’s first choice as well, but that probably wouldn’t be the best idea at the moment. Looking around the room she decides on the genitals of the Girlipick.

 

Keith made himself comfortable waiting for Allura to start. When she did, if felt like the best thing ever. The dick felt like a curled penis filling him in all the right places. After what seemed hours of her fucking into him he felt a ball shaped object enter him the last few thrusts. Once he orgasmed again for the 10 millionth time she came inside him holding his hips tight. The ball shaped object was apparently part of the penis and acted like a knot.

 

“I need you to stay still alright? I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of fullness. One thing he loves is how Allura keeps filling him. Next thing he knows he’s pulled back into Allura’s arms, wrapped in a blanket. “You can open your eyes now. You’re safe.”

  
  


He opens his eyes and kisses Allura again, content for now. “I love you.”

 

She smiles, kissing him back. “I love you too.”


End file.
